Sing For Absolution
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Edward va a visitar a Bella una vez màs, simplemente porque ha sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Porque sabe que no durara lejos de ella mucho tiempo.


**Sing ****For Absolution**

El tiempo por primera vez comenzaba a desesperarme, cada minuto pasaba con una lentitud tortuosa, lo único que podía ver cada vez que cerraba los ojos era su rostro, si tan sólo hubiera sido la imágen de su rostro alegre o sonrojado, al menos la agonía sería menor, pero no, la imágen que mi mente rememoraba con más fuerza era la de la última vez que la había visto, cuando le dije aquella terrible blasfemia en el sendero

_"¿tú... no... me quieres?"_ la expresión de sus ojos, no creo poder olvidar jamás el modo en que me miraba, como si realmente mis palabras pudiera ser ciertas.

Maldita mentira, pero ¿cómo? ¿cómo pudo creer que yo no la quería? Eso fue sin duda lo que más me dolió.

He estado así, apartado de mi familia, incapaz de hacer algo por salir adelante desde que la deje, hace ya tantos meses; aún no me explico bien como he sido capaz de pasar todo este tiempo, si fuera humano ya habría enloquecido, aunque claro, si fuera humano podría estar con ella sin que eso fuera peligroso para ninguno de los dos.

_'¿estás seguro de esto Edward?'_ fue lo primero que pensó Carlisle la noche anterior a que yo terminara mi relación con Bella, nunca podría estar seguro de algo que me iba a causar tanto daño, pero tenía que convencerlos, tenía que converncerme a mi mismo de que lo estaba, de lo contrario no hubiera sido capaz de irme, mi naturaleza escencialmente egoísta me lo habría impedido.

Conocía los pensamientos de Jasper al respecto, de algún modo se sentía culpable por no haber resistido y haber intentado atacarla, pero yo sabía que no era del todo su culpa, después de todo, no había sido el único de la familia que había sentido sed al ver como la sangre resbalaba por su brazo. Pero no era sólo el hecho de que casi hayamos perdido los estribos al ver el brillante líquido rojo que olía de un modo enloquecedor.

Yo no era más que una amenaza en su vida, no había otro modo en que pudiera verme a mí mismo, desde el momento en que nuestros destinos se habían cruzado se cruzó también la tragedia. Nunca debí haber permitido que ella se involucrara tanto conmigo, fue una de las cosas más egoístas que pude haber hecho.

Y ahora, ahora he perdido completamente la capacidad de cumplir mis propias promesas.

_'como si nunca hubiera existido'_ era más fácil decir que hacer, ¿cómo podría suponer que iba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de correr a cerciorarme de que estaba bien?

Nada más poner un pie en Forks y sentía como si todo el pueblo estuviera impregnado de su olor, tan dulce, tan particularmente suyo, probablemente así era en mi imaginación.

Me acerqué a su casa y me parecía como si mi muerto corazón estuviera palpitando dentro de mi pecho, aunque fuese imposible, había tantas cosas que me provocaban temor, confusión, una parte de mí deseaba que ella hubiera podido salir adelante con su vida, que tuviera amigos y que hubiera podido olvidarme; pero al mismo tiempo ese pensamiento provocaba en mí el ataque de los celos al punto que deseaba que estuviera ahí, frágil, esperando a que yo pudiera ofrecerle cierta protección, cierto consuelo, ¡vaya si era yo un egoísta!

Pero si en verdad mis deseos egoístas resultaban ciertos, tenía planeado que haría entonces.

La total quietud que me recibía con cada paso que daba, me confirmó que era ya bastante entrada la noche, no quería consultar la hora, más bien no quería prender el celular, no tenía ganas de ver si mi familia había intentado comunicarse conmigo o no.

Volví a subir para entrar por su ventana, como antes, cuando ella me esperaba ansiosamente para que la arrullara con su canción de cuna o para hacerme algunas preguntas cuando le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño, eran recuerdos muy hermosos de los cuales jamás podría deshacerme, y daba gracias al cielo por eso.

Un rayo de luna, que se filtraba por las cortinas, iluminaba el trozo del suelo sobre el cual caía y me iluminó un poco mientras entraba por la ventana abierta, eso fue un consuelo, no me habría atrevido a entrar si hubiera estado la ventana cerrada, habría sido como un modo muy particular de Bella de decirme que yo no era bienvenido y lamentablemente yo lo habría entendido y no podría culparla.

Volví a sentir el delicioso aroma de su sangre inundar con fuerza mis sentidos, ¡como había extrañado esa fragancia! me senté en la mecedora como antes y me dediqué a observar a mi ángel mientras su acompasada respiración retomaba su rítmica cadencia. Inspiración. Exhalación. Inspiración. Exhalación.

Aunque había algo de inquietud en su respiración, misma que se fue tranquilizando lentamente, como si algo en su sueño hubiera tenido un resultado agradable para ella, en momentos así lamentaba profundamente no poder escuchar sus pensamientos, me habría gustado tanto conocer como pensaba, para poder estar preparado, quería saber cuales eran sus pensamientos hacía a mí, si es que yo aún era merecedor de alguno.

Cerré los ojos un momento y me imaginé que podía soñar, no me había equivocado, si pudiera soñar sería con ella, y probablemente mis sueños serían muy agradables. De nuevo veía su rostro en mi mente, una sonrisa iluminaba sus angelicales facciones mientras bajaba la mirada ruborizada por algo, ¡como adoraba el modo en que la sangre coloreaba tan gentilmente sus mejillas! Jamás me hubiera podido perdonar si yo hubiera hecho algo para que eso dejara de suceder. Si yo hubiera intervenido de algún modo para que, me estremecí al pensarlo, la sangre se hubiera congelado dentro de sus venas.

Mi ángel volvió a moverse inquieto, su frente se perló de sudor y sus labios se fruncieron como si estuviera a punto de llorar o de gritar, cualquiera de las dos opciones significaría que estaba sufriendo y yo no podía permitirlo.

"todo está bien" dije mientras me acercaba a ella y tarareaba su canción de cuna, no me atrevía a tocarla, temía que mi tacto la despertara bruscamente.

"¿en qué estás soñando mi ángel?" me pregunté mientras veía como su rostro se tranquilizaba, mientras pasaba mis dedos distraídamente por su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada, extrañaba esa sensación, ahora no podía discernir si ella me necesitaba o no, pero quería creer que así era, quería que mi egoísmo se viera satisfecho.

Así me la pasé gran parte de la noche, vigilando el sueño de Bella, a veces estaba tranquila, a veces su expresión se tornaba angustiosa y entonces susurraba su canción de cuna y parecía calmarla de algún modo, me alegraba por ello, al menos su canción le infundía tranquilidad. Pensé en las opciones, no estaba seguro de como proceder ahora, podía esperar a que despertara y pedirle de rodillas que me aceptara de nuevo en su vida y esperar a que ella me diera una respuesta de la cual dependería mi inmortal existencia.

Si su respuesta era afirmativa entonces tenía todo muy claro, sabía como procedería, cuales serían mis siguientes movimientos. Pero si acaso me rechazaba y me decía que ya había alguien más, entonces no estaba seguro de que hacer, no podría pedirle que dejara a esa persona porque yo había sido el primero en fallarle, independientemente de que hubiera sido por su bien o no.

Si yo veía que ella era razonablemente feliz, entonces podría entender que ya no había cabida para mí en su vida y que yo tendría que seguir con mi existencia de algún modo.

¿Qué tan egoísta podría ser en ese caso? La pregunta me torturaba mentalmente, había sido egoísta desde el momento en que no me había apartado de su lado, dejé que las cosas se volvieran insostenibles y ahora me veía en la penosa disyuntiva de tomar una decisión sin conocer todas las cartas que tenía a la mano.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de suaves colores mientras el sol se alzaba sobre el ceniciento cielo. El amanecer me estaba tomando desprevenido, ya era hora de que mis opciones fueran reconsideradas y por primera vez en casi 90 años me sentía demasiado nervioso como para soportarlo. Daba gracias a que Jasper no estuviera cerca, el pobre habría sufrido ya un colapso emocional debido al modo tan repentino en que mis emociones cambiaban.

Intenté recordar, sin éxito, el día de la semana que era, aunque posiblemente, sin importar el día, aún fuera demasiado temprano dado que no había movimiento en la habitación de Charlie. Mi ángel se movió de nuevo, como si estuviera decidiendo si debía o no de ponerse de pie, si debía o no seguir durmiendo o si el sueño se había acabado y había comenzado a soñar con otras cosas.

"no... por favor" comenzó a decir en sueños, me pareció que era una petición, me sentía bastante impotente al no tener idea de que podría ser lo que estaría pasando por su mente, por ello la siguiente frase me tomó por sorpresa, una desagradable sorpresa.

"no, Jake, no, no vayas" hizo una especie de puchero "es peligroso... quédate, quédate conmigo"

¿Jake? Todo mi ser ardió en celos al escuchar ese nombre de sus labios, intentaba conectar el nombre a algún rostro y la única opción que encontré me pareció tan extraña que terminó por hacerme comprender que era la única alternativa que existía.

Jacob Black.

Ya conocía los pensamientos de ese irritante chico sobre Bella y ahora, tal vez estuviera conociendo los sentimientos que Bella pudiera sentir hacia él. Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para mi arrepentimiento, tal vez mi ángel ya hubiera encontrado a alguien más, sería bastante justo y sería lo que yo le había pedido que hiciera, no estaría rompiendo ningún acuerdo conmigo ni nada por el estilo.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez ese chico la pudiera hacer medianamente feliz, yo debería comprobarlo, pero ahora no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Ahora debía darle la oportunidad de encontrar su vida lejos de mí y de los peligros que mi especie suponía para ella.

Y si ella no era feliz, entonces yo volvería para que mi ángel me diera la absolución que tanto necesitaba.

--  
**Muse at Dawn**

**Sigo siendo yo Misa, pero me cambié el pen name.**

Esta ubicado en Luna Nueva, tenía ganas de hacer algo con eso, y pues la canción es indicada, además de que me gusta mucho.

**Se aceptan reviews y todo tipo de verduras, no avienten piedras, ya de por sí soy un caso perdido xD.**


End file.
